That Vanilla Milkshake Girl
by RoyaiAllenaleeRight
Summary: A cute, simple girl transfers in Seirin High. But there's something not-so-ordinary with this girl. She notices Kuroko even with his small presence. Little did anyone know, she isn't just an ordinary girl. She is the biggest fan of the Seirin Basketball Team! And well, she has a big crush on our cute little boy Kuroko Tetsuya. (every fangirl does) Kuroko x OC x Kise
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A handsome boy, fifteen years of age, stared at the television set. It was a hot afternoon and he has to spend every second of his precious vacation. It just sucked that they are going to study in Japan next school year and that school years is basically next week. School ends at April in the Philippines and school starts at April in Japan. Awesome right? The boy flipped through the channels and a certain channel caught his attention.

"Interhigh Championship league Seirin High School vs. Toou High School."

"Riri-chan!"

"What is it nii-tan?"

"Your favourite basketball team is playing! Come here!"

The girl hurriedly went to watch with a cup of milkshake in her hands.

Chapter 1

A certain black haired girl barely made it to school today. She woke up late and she didn't even have anything prepared for school. It was such a busy morning.

That girl ran to school and got there five minutes before homeroom. She was instructed to go to the teachers' office for she was a transferee. Not just an ordinary transferee, but a transferee in the middle of the school year. Her family owned that school, so there isn't much hassle for her transfer. The reason why she transferred was kinda simple, her father is needed in Japan for business matters and her mother decided to stay in Japan for the better. She liked the idea of getting admitted to Seirin High School, even though it was sad to leave her friends in the Philippines. As if she had real friends though, her classmates would just befriend her because of three reasons: first, her family is wealthy, second, she is very intelligent and lastly, her older sister was a member of a well-known pop girl group. She thought it was the best for her to go to Seirin, for her ultimate crush is enrolled there, a certain bluenette named Kuroko Tetsuya.

That girl knocked at the door of the teachers' office, only to be greeted by a bluenette.

_OMO! It's Kuroko Tetsuya!_

"Um… Good morning!"

"Good morning… I presume you are Kanda Yuri?"

"Uhm… Yes. I am. H-how did you know?"

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I will be your guide. You are in my class too."

_In his class?! Oh goodness gracious! _

Kuroko snapped his fingers in front of the girl's face for she was staring at space.

"Kanda-san…"

"Ah! Sorry. And just call me Yuri."

"Sure. Follow me. We'll head to our classroom."

KuroBasuLove-

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet your new classmate. " The teacher turned to the girl. "Please introduce yourself."

"Hai. I am Kanda Yuri. I came from the Philippines. Nice to meet you."

"Eh? You came from the Philippines but you are Japanese. Why is that so?" One of Yuri's classmates asked.

"My father is Japanese while my mother is half Filipino and half Japanese. We stayed in the Philippines because my parents needed to tend to our business in the Philippines."

"Your name sounds familiar… I think my father mentioned you once." Fujiwara Aira, the queen bee of the class said.

"Oh.. I know you. You are Fujiwara Aira right? I saw you at an acquaintance party before. Our parents our business partners."

Her eyebrows twitched. Aira sensed that something's bad is going to happen.

"_I heard earlier at the faulty room that Kanda is the daughter of the owner of this school."_

"_Wow! Her family is definitely rich!"_

"_And she's very pretty too."_

"_Way prettier than Aira."_

"_She will be the most popular girl here in school in no time!"_

Aira heard her classmates' murmurs and she suddenly stood up. She glared at her classmates. The teacher noticed this too and took immediate action.

"Class, settle down. The class will start. Kanda-san, take the vacant seat beside Kuroko."

-o-

The bell rang signalling the students that it is already time for lunch.

"Yuri-san."

"Hey, Kuroko-kun."

"EH?! You noticed this guy even if you're not paying attention?!" The read head blabbered.

"Of course."

"Why is that so?"

"You are Kagami Taiga, right?"

"How did you know?"

"You're quite popular. The Seirin Basketball Team actually."

"But you said earlier that you came from the Philippines? There's no way we are popular there."

"Uhm… How should I say this… I'm a fan."

"A fan?!" Kuroko asked curiously.

"WE HAVE A FAN?!" Kagami exclaimed as he nearly choked on his burger.

"Of course. I know all of you. You are number ten, Kagami Taiga. The ace player and the power forward. You are known for your super jumps." Yuri turned to Kuroko. "Number eleven, Kuroko Tetsuya. You are specialized in doing passes."

"WHOA."

"I've done some research and I watched your past games thoroughly and took notes of the things you need to improve in order to beat the Generation of Miracles."

"You can be our manager, Yuri-san."

"YOSH! Let's go to Coach Aida! You can be a great help for the team!."

_Eh? This fast?_

Kagami held her wrist and dragged her to Riko's classroom. Kuroko just followed.

-o-

Aida Riko was sipping her milk happily. She got the highest score in their exams a while ago, and she thought of the best thing to cheer up the team.

"COACH!" A tiger was heard, calling her attention.

"What is it Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun? Oh… Who is this cute maiden here?"

"Uhm… I'm Kanda Yuri."

"Coach, Kagami-kun and I think that Yuri-san is best suited to be our manager."

"Eh? Oh. Okay. Come to practice later. Nice to meet you Kanda-san."

-o-

"Who is this pretty maiden here?' Hyuuga asked.

"Is she your girlfriend, Kagami?" Furihata asked.

Coach Aida blew her whistle.

"Okay team, this is Kanda Yuri. Kagami came to me this lunch break and told me about Kanda-san. He told me Kanda-san is suited to be our manager."

"A manager? Sounds good." Izuki said.

"What can you do for the team?"

Yuri didn't say anything and gave them a pink notebook.

"What is this?"

"Read the cover, Bakagami."

"Seirin Basketball Team Members' Profile and Strategies."

Coach Aida grabbed the notebook from Hyuuga and started to read it.

"Sugoi." Coach Aida commented.

"This contains detailed strategies for every match against the GoM."

"The data written there might be obsolete, though. I made this from past games and anyone could improve."

"You're a good observer, Kanda-san."

"Alright, Kanda-san, would you like to be our manager?"

"Of course, the pleasure is mine."

"Welcome to the team!" Everyone said in chorus.

"Uhm.. Don't call me with my surname… It sounds awkward."

"Should we call you Yuri-chan from now on?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Of course, I'll be your imouto."

"ARF!"

Everyone looked at the direction where the sound came from. Yuri's eyes twinkled and Kagami hid inside the stock room.

"KAWAII!"

The team chuckled.

"Our imouto is very cute." Hyuuga said.

"No, Yuri-chan is very pretty." Kuroko said and the others stared at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OMG. *sniff sniff* Thank you guys for the views and favorites! I was like *O* when I checked this. So here's chapter 2 for you. **

**Dedicated to CrazyOtaku … YEAH!**

~KuroBasuLove~

It's been two weeks since Yuri became the manager of the Seirin Team. She did the usual things a manager would do. Distributing towels and water after practice, cooking edible and delicious food, that was her job. The team finally got a decent cook.

The team is currently having their afternoon practice at the gym. Yuri was the one who took over because Coach Aida went to a certain school for their next practice game. She blew her whistle, signalling the team to stop doing squats.

"Okay… Three hundred laps in twenty minutes. START!"

"Oy Yuri-chan, that's so much!" Hyuuga complained.

"Three hundred fifty laps in fifteen minutes!"

No, she was not a sadist. She just wants to see those boys suffer. _That's sadistic though_. Giving out water bottles and wiping their sweat, and sometimes massaging them, this would be her payback. _Abusing their little sister huh._

Yuri looked at her stopwatch. _Five minutes left._ They still have a hundred and ten laps to run. An overtime perhaps? Nah. This is what they get for belittling me. Hohoho.

"Yo, Yucchi!" Someone tapped her shoulder.

"Eh? Ryotan?" (A/N It's actually Ryo-tan)

"I miss you so much Yucchi!"

"Eh…? What am I supposed to say?"

"You didn't miss me-ssu? Hidoi, Yucchi."

Yuri glanced at her stopwatch and noticed that fifteen minutes is over.

"EVERYONE! FIFTEEN MINUTES IS OVER! STOP RUNNING ALREADY!"

The boys went to Yuri's direction and she handed their water bottles as they lay tired on the ground.

"But Yuri-chan, we didn't finish three hundred and fifty laps. Is there any punishment for us?" Koganei asked Yuri.

"Nah. It's fine. Just treat me later at Maji Burger."

"Kise-kun, what brings you here?" Kuroko blurted in a sudden.

And the others was like "EEEEHHH?!" (except for Yuri, of course)

"Hehehe… Nice to meet you again Kurokocchi. I see you are practicing very hard. I didn't know that Yucchi is your manager. She can be a sadist at times." Kise said.

"Yucchi? Do you know Yuri-chan, Kise-kun?"

"EH?! What's with that '-chan'?! Don't tell me you two are dating?!"

They all looked at him with a poker faced look.

"Kise." Kagami broke the silence. "We all call Yuri with a '-chan'."

"EH?! YOU ALL DATE YUCCHI?!"

Yuri hit Kise's head.

"That hurts, Yucchi! Your sadist mode is on its highest level, eh?"

"IS YOUR HEAD JUST FOR DISPLAY OR SOMETHING?!"

"What do you mean, Yucchi?"

"They have my permission to call me Yuri-chan."

"Why?"

"Because I'm their little sister."

"EH?"

"Whatever Ryotan." Yuri turned to the boys. "Perform cool down exercises and after that take a shower. We'll go to Maji Burger later. Coach Aida will meet us there."

Everyone nodded in response.

-o-

Yuri and Kise was currently at the school's park. Yuri was waiting for the others and Kise took the chance to speak with her privately.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Ryotan?"

"Ah… It's nothing really. I just missed my bestfriend-ssu."

"Yeah. When was the last time we saw each other? It's three years ago, right?"

Yuri laughed in a sudden.

"Why are you laughing, Yucchi?"

"Do you still remember when we first met? You were-"

Kise cut her off. "OF COURSE I WOULD REMEMBER THAT! DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT AGAIN-suu!"

_Few years ago…_

_A little girl, five years of age, played in their mansion's garden with full of happiness. That mansion was owned by her grandparents and her family just get to visit them once a year. It was fun staying there, there was a swimming pool and you can even ride the horses owned by the girl's grandparents. _

"_Riri-chan!" Yuri heard her mother. She looked at her direction and she gestured her to come to her._

"_What is it mommy?" Yuri noticed a blonde boy beside her mother. He was probably the same age as hers._

"_Play with him for a while. His family dropped him off earlier and he will be staying here for a week."_

"_Okay mommy." She said as her mother retreated. Yuri turned to the boy. "Let's go to the garden! There are many butterflies and dragonflies there!" Yuri said as she held the boys wrist and dragged him to the garden._

"_Uwaa… It's beautiful here-ssu!"_

"_Of course! This is my favorite place."_

"_Uhm...I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kise Ryouta. It's nice to meet you-suu!"_

"_I'm Kanda Yuri! Please call me with my given name."_

"_Okay Yuri! Let's catch some dragonflies!"_

"_Yeah!"_

_-o-_

"_Fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty, sixty-one, sixty-two!" _

"_I caught more butterflies than you, Kise-kun!"_

"_Uwaa! It's no fair-suu!" _

"_But it was totally fun!"_

"_You're right Yucchi."_

"_Yucchi?"_

"_I put –chi to the names of the people I acknowledge."_

"_Is that so? Should I call you some nicknames too, right?"_

"_Uh… It's up to you."_

"_Ryouta… Ryo-chan seems so common. AH! Ryoutan!"_

"_Ryotan?"_

"_Mm! It's cute right?"_

"…_Yea? I'm hungry Yucchi. Let's go back to the mansion." Kise said as he started to run._

"_OY RYOTAN! DON'T RUN! THE SOIL IS SOFT AND IT'S-"_

_Kise slipped._

"_Slippery."_

_Yuri suddenly burst out laughing._

"_What's so funny about it-ssu?"_

_Yuri just continued to laugh._

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Ah! Stop it Yucchi!"

Yuri looked at her watch. "It's getting late, Ryotan. You should go home now."

"You're pushing me away, Yucchi?"

"Just go home."

Yuri just made her way to the gym.

_Does she even care for me? Am I even important to her? Does she even know that I love her?_

-o-

Everyone is happily eating at Maji Burger. Coach Aida just finished talking to the boys about their match for tomorrow. The seniors already went home while Kagami, Fukuda, Kawahara and Furihata went to the basketball court to play basketball. Kuroko is sipping his vanilla milkshake while Yuri stared at him.

"It's rude to stare, Yuri-chan."

"I want a vanilla milkshake so bad!"

"Then go buy."

" I don't have money left."

"Let's go home. Yuri-chan. We have lots of home works to do."

The two stood up, and to her surprise, Yuri saw Kuroko buy two vanilla milkshakes. Yeah. He gave the other one to her.

As they went out of the fast food chain, they bid each other farewell.

"Thank you for the shake, Kuroko-kun."

"You're welcome, Yuri-chan. Goodbye."

"Bbye."

"OY KUROKO! ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!"

"I'm not. It's just this is the way to my house."

"Eh? Really? On what street do you live?"

"The 6th street."

"EH?! I live there too!"

"Let's walk home together, Yuri-chan." Kuroko looked at her. Yuri looked back at Kuroko. She didn't even know that her cheeks were flushing.

Kuroko chuckled. "You're so pretty, Yuri-chan. The team's very lucky to have a manager like you." Kuroko smiled at her.

She just felt her cheeks burning.

**OWYEAH IT'S DONE! *tears of joy* time check: 11.10 pm. I'm not sleepy yet :3 I dunno when is the next update but I'll try to update every Saturday. I usually rant about my updates on twitter. xD Have you guys read chapter 215 of the manga? I'm excited for the Seirin vs Rakuzan match. YEAH!**

**Sorry if this chapter is lame. =.= yeah. Okay. I'll go. I'll fangirl over Akashi Seijuro again. Bbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry if I was not able to update last week. I lacked inspiration and I was busy. Yeah. **

**This is dedicated to Rasielis. She's one of my idols here in . I dunno if senpai have an account here in wattpad. Nevermind, I post this story on both sites.**

Chapter 3

It was a fine Saturday morning. Yuri greeted the day with a sweet smile anyone would fall for. It was already eight o'clock in the morning and she knew she is going to be late for their shopping. But, nah uh. She's not going to shop for girly things. They will shop for training equipment, (especially basketballs) for they will have a tough training.

Yuri was currently eating her breakfast when she heard her phone ring.

_Kimi no hikari ga tsuyoi hodo boku wa jiyuu ni nareru__…__Hikidashiaeru chikara de koko de koko de tashika ni_

"Moshi moshi."

"Yucchi!"

"Ryotan. What is it?"

"Are you free today-ssu?"

"Sorry, but no, Ryotan?"

"EH? WHY?! Don't tell me you're having a date with someone?!"

"No, Ryotan. We're just going to buy training equipment and supplies for our training camp."

Yuri heard Kise sigh.

"What was that for?"

"Hehehe. I thought Yucchi is going out on a date so I got worried-ssu!"

"Why would you be worried about that, Ryotan?"

Yuri just heard a beep.

_Whatever._

Yuri arrived at their meeting place fifteen minutes later that their supposed-to-be meeting time, and she was surprised to see none of the team.

_They didn't leave me, right? Or they are just late? _

Yuri decided to send the team a message.

_Good Morning. I'm here. Don't tell me you already left? _

After a few moments, she received a reply. It's from Kuroko.

_I'm on my way there. Please wait for me._

Then she received a message from Coach.

_We're already buying our supplies. Just follow us at the XXX store._

Yuri twitched an eyebrow and typed a reply.

_Okay coach._

Yuri was definitely pissed off_. How dare them not wait for the prettiest girl in the word? _Yuri wanted to kill anyone at the moment. _So irritating…_

"Yuri-chan!" An eargasmic voice rang her ears. _Tetsuya~_

A while ago, she's irritated and now she's showing off her angelic smile.

"Where are the others, Yuri-chan?"

"They headed already. I was told to follow them at the XXX store."

"ARF!"

"Oh… You brought Tetsuya #2."

"Yes. He doesn't want me to go without him."

"Let's go?"

After shopping, the team went into a fast food chain. They were all eating happily when…

"Oy, Kuroko. Where is #2?"

"Eh?" Kuroko said as he looked around.

"Where is he, Kuroko?"

"I… don't know."

Then all of them were like "EH?!"

"Uhm. I'm sorry. I lost track of him because there were so many people earlier." Kuroko said as he bowed down.

All of them panicked and Coach Aida stood up.

"Let's split up and look for #2!"

They all paired this way:

Coach Aida – Captain

Koganei – Tsucchida

Kuroko- Yuri

Mitobe – Izuki

Kagami – Kawahara

Furihata – Fukuda

Kuroko and Yuri were looking for #2 outside the mall. They looked everywhere and searched every corner but #2 wasn't there. They went a little further and they almost reached the bus stop. Kuroko thought #2 would go there, but he didn't, to his dismay.

"#2! Where are you?!"

Kuroko just panted. Searching around the vicinity isn't easy.

"Kuroko! Don't rest! We should look for our adorable #2!"

"Wait up Yuri-chan!"

A loud rumble was heard from the skies. _Zeus must be angry. Oh well, I think it's going to-_

"Yuri-chan! Run to the waiting shed!"

_Rain._

"Argh! I really hate this day! Oy, Kuroko! How will we get home? I don't have an umbrella with me!"

"I don't have it either."

"AISH! And #2… He's probably lonely and cold at the moment. And it's your fault!" Yuri ranted as she hit Kuroko.

"Yuri-chan. It hurts."

Yuri just chuckled._ What a sadist._

Kise just walked around the city._ He sighed._ And there's this puppy that follows him wherever he goes. He couldn't shoo the puppy away. It's too adorable and he looks like someone he knew. But well, nevermind. This puppy was the only company that he got. Kise was lonely. Just the thought of Yuri pushing him away and rejecting him earlier makes him depressed. _Yucchi was being cold to me. _He was not used to it. He didn't like it. He heard a rumble. It is definitely going to rain. He could see a bus waiting shed ten feet away. Might as well as stay there for a while. It started to rain even before he could reach the shed, he decided to run, but he suddenly halted when he saw the girl he loves the most with his bestfriend, Kuroko.

He turned around and tears strained down his face.

**Okay. It's lame. No. It sucks. Yeah. Please bear with me. I'm currently having dysmenorrhea and I'm not feeling well and I have a bunch of homeworks to do. Yeah. And please just don't bash my story. I'm not a professional and I'm just a grade 8 student. I hope you can understand that. I accept constructive criticisms (and they really helped me) though. I'm a very sensitive person and I lose motivation in every hurtful comment I get. Yeah. Sorry for ranting. My mind's not functioning well. I still have to memorize a decclamation piece and yeah. Whatever. Ciao~**

_Here I denounce myself, Mr. Advocate General!_ xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay… Sorry if I was not able to update last week. I didn't have any ideas and…. yeah. xD Thanks for all the reads and comments. ^.^ I promised ****AcquiesceOrbit**** senpai that I would *ehem* improve my plot and it took me a week to change the plan I prepared for this fic. Yeah. xD **

**Thank you for the comments guys! No Kise moment in this chappie though.**

**Dedicated to ipie2000.**

Chapter four

Yuri put her things inside her locker. It was already time to go home. Practice was called off because Coach Aida and Captain Hyuuga were going somewhere else and the others were going to prepare for the school trip tomorrow. Yuri decided not to join because she already went to Osaka a thousand times before. Since she was a child, their family would go to Osaka and spend their vacation there. It was the place where her grandparents live and the place where her father and mother grew up. It was such a memorable place.

Yuri made sure that everything is in place and afterwards she secured her locker. She saw a blue haired guy standing beside her locker.

"Good afternoon, Yuri-chan."

"Good afternoon too, Kuroko-kun. What brings you here?"

"I'm waiting for you, Yuri-chan."

"You're w-waiting for me?!"

"Hai. We live on the same street together, right? I thought I could walk you home. Can I?"

"E-e-eh? A-ah. Of course, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko smiled. It was not a usual scene to see. Yuri just felt that doki doki. (KyleMea note: NYAHAHAHA xD)

They started to walk. "Can I stay at your place as well, Yuri-chan?"

"W-why?" Her cheeks heated up.

"My parents are not around. Can I eat at you place too?"

"E-eh? Okay. It's fine."

Kuroko smiled again, wider than before. They continued to walk home.

KuroBasu

"What do you want to eat for dinner, Kuroko-kun?"

"Anything edible and delicious, I think."

Yuri chuckled. "Do you think I can cook something edible and delicious?"

"Of course."

"Why did you say so?"

"I just know."

"Hmmph. You talk like Sei-kun."

"Who is he?"

"You don't know him? You came from the same middle school. AH! He's the captain of Teiko."

"Akashi-kun?"

"Yeah. Akashi Seijuro."

"How did you know him? And why did you associate me with him? We're very different."

"About Sei-kun, we're childhood friends? You could say that… And he always says he know everything and bla bla."

"You live alone, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I just know."

Yuri pouted.

Kuroko chuckled. "We're here."

Yuri fished the keys in her pocket. When she tried to open the gate, it was unlocked. Yuri's eyes widened as she looked at Kuroko.

"Is something wrong, Yuri-chan?"

"It's not locked!"

"Maybe you just forgot to lock it before you go to school."

"No! I always make sure that the gate is locked before I leave!"

"A burglar perhaps?"

"I don't know. Waaaa. Kuroko-kun, I'm scared!"

"Don't worry Yuri-chan." Kuroko rolled his sleeves up. "Please look at this biceps."

_There's none._ "O-okay…?"

"Don't be afraid Yuri-chan. I'll protect you."

The two went inside, slowly and quietly. They just heard someone humming.

"Wait." Yuri said.

"What is it?"

"I think I know her."

"EH?"

Yuri took a deep breath. "ERIN UNNIE~!" Yuri ran to where the sound was coming from.

"Welcome home Yuri-chan!"

The two girls hugged each other and Kuroko was just like… never mind. (O.o)

"I missed you so much unnie!"

"Me too. Me too!"

The kitchen was filled with the sound of giggling of the two ladies, only to be interrupted by the sound of Kuroko clearing his throat.

"Oh… Who is this boy Yuri-chan? Is he your boyfriend? Yieeee~"

"Oh stop it unnie. He's not my boyfriend."

"A suitor, perhaps?"

"No. He's just my friend."

"Oooh. Denial."

"Shut up unnie. Don't talk. I'll sew that mouth of yours."

She turned to Kuroko. " Hi! I am Erinn Raye Crisostomo. I am Yuri-chan's unnie! It's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too. I am Kuroko Tetsuya. I am Yuri-chan's friend. Uh… What does unnie mean?"

"It is a korean word which means big sister. Yuri-chan and I are not really blood related but I am taking care of her since she was a child."

"I think it's rude to ask this but, why is your name…-"

"Weird? HAHAHA. It's because I'm not Japanese. I'm Filipino."

"Oh. Sorry for my rudeness."

"It's nothing, really. The food is almost done. Have a seat at the dining table and I'll serve the food."

KuroBasu

"Thank you for the food." Kuroko, Yuri and Erinn said in chorus.

"It's delicious." Kuroko said in his monotonous voice.

"This is heaven unnie." Yuri said while her eyes are sparkling.

Erinn chuckled. "I'm happy that you liked it."

"Of course! Unnie is the best! Second to oka-chan though."

Erinn just smiled.

"Is your relationship with Rei-nii fine?"

"Why bring up that topic in all of a sudden?"

Yuri chuckled. "I just want to know."

Erinn sighed. "It's no good. He still pushes me away."

"Hmph. I swear I'm going to throw a huge piece of metal to my brother's head if he continues to push you away unnie. What did he see in that b*tch anyway? You're better than Nagi."

"I don't know about that, though I think the engagement will push through."

"It should push through or else I'll-"

"Yuri-chan. Chillax!"

"Hmph. I really hate her even though she's nee-chan's bestfriend."

"Someone is out of plaaaace." Erin said as she looked at Kuroko.

"No. Just continue with what you are talking about."

"Let's just change the topic. Do you like Yuri-chan?"

"UNNIE!" Yuri said as she hit Erinn in a joking manner.

"Hai. I like Yuri-chan very much."

The two ladies became silent. Yuri's cheeks flushed.

"W-what are y-y-you saying Kuroko?" Yuri said as she stood up and ran to her bedroom.

Erinn chuckled. "Take care of Yuri-chan, will you Kuroko-kun?"

"I will."

KuroBasu

Yuri kept pacing back and forth in her room. Her cheeks still had the color of blood.

_Did he really mean it that way?_

**IT'S DONE! *TEARS OF JOY* OMG. ILABEEET! xD **

**Sorry for not updating last week. I stated the reason above. LOL**

**And yeah, Erinn, Rei and Nagi ang characters in one of my stories before. ( I deleted it OTL) They are all related anyway. NYAHAHAH.**

**BTW to Midorima fangirls out there, please read Remembering to Forget by ****AcquiesceOrbit**** senpai. Mehehehhe :D **

**Ciao~ Physics is waiting for me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO GUUUUUYS! xDD Okay, what should I say? xD KnB 220 is damn cool. I looove the last page! xD Replace 4 is going to be released on August and I haven't even started reading Replace 1. OTL My Akashi obsession is really getting uhh… What term should I use…. worse? LOL. I should get over with this one so I can start with my Akashi fic~ Mehehehe :3 And I think that will happen a century later. xD**

**Dedicated to fruitbasket15 ~**

Chapter 5

"Yuri-chan." Erinn called her as she knocked on her door.

"What is it unnie?"

"Open the door."

"Dun wanna."

"Kuroko-kun already left."

Yuri got up from her bed, her cheeks still beat red. She breathed heavily as she opened the door. Then there was Erinn standing at her door, smiling like there's no tomorrow.

"Yieee~ Yuri. Kileeerg.*"

"Shut up unnie." Yuri said as she hit Erinn. (like a cat fight xD)

Erinn entered her room. How she missed this place. Except for the things in this room, nothing changed. It was still the same house she stayed at when she was still studying at Teikou Middle School. Yuri was still a baby at that time, and she chuckled at the memory of Yuri crawling all over the place when her parents dropped her off for a weekend a few years ago.

"Why are you chuckling unnie? Is there something funny?"

"Iie. Don't mind me. I just remembered the time when I was still staying here."

"You stayed in this place before?"

"Mm. That's when I was still studying at Teikou."

"Then you flew back to Manila after middle school graduation, right?"

"Yeah. I feel nostalgic."

"Then you could stay here if you want to, unnie."

Erinn just shook her head.

"Eh?"

"I'm flying back to Manila tomorrow."

"But you just got here!"

"It can't be helped, Yuri-chan. Besides, you have Kuroko-kun."

"The fudge, unnie."

Erinn chuckled. "Just accept the fact that I cannot be with you all the time."

Yuri pouted. "Okayyy, though it's our friendship day on Saturday. I'll be saaaaad. We haven't celebrated it for like three years already!"

"That's the reason why I came here, but don't worry, I'll call you on Saturday."

"Yuri pouted again.

"Don't be sad Yuri-chan. I still have surprises for you."

Yuri walked lifelessly around the school campus. Their exams just ended and she just wanted to erase all the things they studied for the last term. She studied really hard for she wanted to be on the top of the class, but eye bags and tiredness were the prices to pay. Nevertheless, exams were done and that was all that matters. She just wanted to enjoy her free time today.

She walked home alone. She didn't attend practice today since Coach Aida said she was not needed there. She was just told to watch other teams' previous games for her to formulate what the team should improve on.

She arrived at her house. She quickly changed and she went to the kitchen. Might as well as bake a cake for the occasion tomorrow.

(A/N I have no idea about baking a cake so I'll skip the baking part. OTL I'm just a poor kid and we don't have an oven at home.)

Yuri looked at her creation. It was indeed perfect. She made a simple chocolate cake. It was her unnie's and her favourite. She drew white flowers on top of the cake, and later on she wrote 'I love you unnie' in her own font. She took her camera and took a picture, and sent it to her unnie. _How she wished she could eat this cake with her._

Yuri was so engrossed with baking that she didn't notice that the sun already set down. The dark was already conquering the light. She looked at the clock at it read six o'clock.

Yuri was surprised to hear her phone ringing. When she looked at the caller ID, it was Coach Aida. She froze. _I'm dead._

"H-h-he-hello C-c-c-coach. Why did you call?"

"Are you done with your task?"

"N-n-n-not yet, coach."

"Oh? Is that so? Okay."

"O-o-o-kay coach."

Yuri hung up. _Why did I forget to do that? Well at least I didn't get scolded._

Her phone rang again. She answered it nervously.

"OHMYGOSHCOACHI'MSORRYIDIDN'TMEANTOFORGETSORRYSORR YSORRYPLEASEDON'TKILLME!"

"Hey Yuri-chan, clam down."

It was Kuroko. _Tetsu~_

"Uhh… Hi Kuroko-kun. Why did you call?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Then would you want to go out with me?"

_What?_

"Let's watch Despicable Me 2."

**OKAYYY I cut it because it will be very long if I didn't so yeahhh. And sorry there's no Kuroko moment xD Someone demanded for Yuri's character development so, here you go.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for the late update. Exams are coming and, =.=. This I assure you, I will not update next week. Sorry guys.**

**Dedicated to StacyDelRosario. She is Tetsu's wife. HAHA. This date thingy was her idea. xD**

_**Uhh.. Unknown Flying Words **_

_**Dongsaeng – little sibling**_

_**Kawaii – cute**_

_**Doki doki – somewhat like heartbeat. xD**_

_**The fudge – Another way of saying the F word in our school. Hooray for me and my retard batchmates.**_

_**Ne, ne – Hey**_

Chapter 6

"Let's watch Despicable Me 2."

_What the fudge? _

"Uh… Maybe?"

"Please, Yuri-chan."

_OMFG._

"It's as if I can refuse. Ugh. Okay I'll be going."

Yuri heard the lad sigh in relief.

"Thank you Yuri-chan. Cheer up already. And what's with Coach?"

"Huh?"

Kuroko chuckled. "You said 'Don't kill me Coach' or something like that earlier."

Her cheeks flushed. _How embarrassing_. "Fuuu~ Forget that."

"Kawaii."

_Doki doki._ "Tss… What's cute with that?"

"Everything about you is cute."

"Huh? What?"

"I'll pick you up at nine o'clock tomorrow."

"Huh? What did-?"

Beep. Beep.

Little did Yuri know that she looked like a tomato.

**I'll try writing in Yuri's POV. Fighting! xD**

ba ba ba ba ba na na~

Argh. Who would call this early? Five AM, seriously? It's Saturday for milkshake's sake! I should've set this thing on silent. My eyes were still blurry and I didn't make an effort to read the caller's ID.

"Do you freakking know what time is it?"

"YURI-CHAAAAAN! IT'S FRIENDSHIP DAAAAAY! I LOVE YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAT! MWA! MWA!"

"The fudge, Erin unnie. Are you taking drugs?"

"Good morning too."

I sighed. "Can't the greetings wait?"

"B-b-but, it won't hurt of you g-g-greet me, you know that?"

I swear, unnie's doing aegyo right now.

"Happy friendship day too, unnie. I love you from the bottom of my red blood cells. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Okay. I don't want to ruin my dongsaeng's date."

"How did you-"

Beep. Beep.

Whatever. I need to get back to my beauty sleep.

The first rays of the sun woke me up from my sleep. After fixing my bed, I looked at the mirror. No eye bags. _Perfect._ This day will surely be fun.

After finishing my morning routine, I started preparing for our date. Scratch that. Okay, I don't know how should I call this, a friendly date I suppose? Uh.

I wore pink blouse and a black above-the-knee skirt. I just let my hair as it was, and uh-uh, I never applied make-up on my face. I'm beautiful the way I am, and Erin unnie and I share the same belief that 'simplicity is beauty.' How's that? Haha.

I was combing my hair in front of the mirror, making sure that I look fine, when I heard the doorbell rang. _Tetsu~_

I hurriedly went outside and opened the door. "Good morning Tetsu~ Ah! I m-mean Kuroko."

"Good morning too, Yuri-chan, and I don't mind you calling me by my first name."

ASDFGHJKL. I felt my cheeks burning. I just smiled sweetly, trying to hide my embarassment. _Doki doki. _ Eh? What was that?

"Let's go?" Tetsu-chan smiled back at me. _Tesu-chan. Hihi._

"Mm." I replied.

"Ne, ne, Tetsuya." I called his attention.

"What is it, Yuri-chan?"

"Can I call you Tetsu-chan?" He blushed. _So cute…_

"Eh? Why of all a sudden?"

"It's because you call me Yuri-chan."

"Ah. Okay. I don't mind anyway."

"Yay! Walk faster Tetsu-chan! I want to see my minions already!"

Tetsu-chan just smiled. Hihi. Kawaii.

(KyleMea note: I haven't watch Despicable Me 2, so I'll skip the movie part.)

"Thank you for treating me, Tetsu-chan. My minions are so cuuuute!"

"You're welcome, Yuri-chan. Do you want something to eat?"

I heard my stomach growl. "Hehehe. Okay. Is McDonald's fine? I want my minions."

Tetsu-chan chuckled. OMG. So cute! Nosebleed please.

"Let's go Yur-"

"TETSU-KUN!"

A pink haired girl suddenly appeared from nowhere and hugged Tetsu-chan. Who's this girl anyway?

"Oi Satsuki, you're choking Tetsu." A tall, dark skinned man approached us.

"I'm not Dai-chan! You're so mean!"

Eh? Dai-chan? Aomine Daiki? So this girl is Momoi Satsuki? Should I wait for the other members of the generation of miracles as well?

"Stop hurting Tetsu, Satsuki!"

"Why would I hurt my Tetsu-kun? You're a meanie Dai-chan!"

Wait. Did she just say my Tetsu-kun? I quickly grabbed my knife in my pocket and stabbed that b*tch. Kidding. I don't have a knife with me. Haha.

"Stop it Momocchi! Kurokocchi can't breathe!"

Uh… Who's next? Midorima Shintaro?

"AAAAHH! Ki-chan! Give my Tetsu-kun back!"

"NOOOO! I won't give Kurokocchi to you!"

"Oh, shut up you two, nanodayo."

Oh. I can predict the future. Let's see. Murasakibara Atsushi will arrive next.

"GIVE. MY. TETSU-KUN. BACK."

"NO. WAY. IN. HELL."

"Will you two shut up nanodayo?"

"Oh, Kuro-chin? Do you want some candy?"

Okay…? Akashi Seijuro will arrive after they all talk. Haha. Kidding. It's as if Sei-kun will go to a place like this.

"TETSU-KUUUN!"

"Ugh. Satsuki, you're such a pain in the ass."

"DON'T GO KUROKOCCHI!"

"Will you all shut up nanodayo?"

"Let's eat candy, Kuro-chin."

Uh. Hey guys. I exist…?

"What does this ruckus here mean, Tetsuya, Satsuki, Daiki, Ryota, Atsushi, Shintaro?"

All of them turned their heads to the one who spoke.

"Akashi?"

"Akashi-kun?"

"Akashicchi?"

"Aka-chin?"

"Sei-kun?"

"Oh, Yuri, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect to see you here too, Sei-kun."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Uh… Tetsu-chan and I just watched a movie, and yeah, after we went out of the theatre, you guys showed up one by one."

"Is that so?"

"Mm. Why are you here, by the way?"

"I'm going to buy a gift for my fiancee."

Then all of us were like "EEEEEHHHH?!"

"What's the matter?"

"You have a fiancee, Sei-kun/Akashi-kun/Akashi/Akashicchi/Akachin?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Condolence to your fiancee, Akashi." Aomine blurted out.

He glared at Aomine.

"So who's the unlucky-ehem- I mean lucky girl?"

"Hana Azuri."

"Oh. Okay. Congratulations." I turned to Tetsu-chan. "Let's go, Tetsu-chan. I'm starving."

"Hai."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! What did you call my Tetsu-kun?"

"Tetsu-chan. Why? Is there a problem with that?"

"Back off. He's mine." (KyleMea note: HAHAHA! Hi WinterSpice *kaway kaway* This is her line when someone says her crush is cute xD)

I raised an eyebrow. "Yours? How can you say that Tetsu-chan is yours? Do you have your name written on him?"

"I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"You're not my girlfriend, Momoi-san."

BURN.

**OKAYY It's done! :D Me so happy! xD I love you guys! Thanks for the support! Sorry if I didn't update last week. I'm too lazy and I was busy fangirling. xD **


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys~ Sorry for the wait. Lovelots :*

Dedicated to zcEskA_12352

Chapter 7 – SEVEEEENNNN! xD

Achoo.

Achoo.

Sniff. Sniff.

"Brrrrr… So cold!"

A girl can be seen at the corner of her room, wearing at least five layers of clothes, clutching a comforter to warm herself. The air conditioning unit was turned off, and the sun is shining brightly outside.

I know all of you are wondering why.

"Ugh… I shouldn't drank many gla- ACHOO!"

Do you still remember the time when Yuri and Kuroko went to watch Despicable Me 2? After the 'small' reunion of the Generation of Miracles, the pair went straight to McDonald's and God knows how many glasses of McFloat Yuri drank that day. You all know what will happen next, and yeah.

"Uhhh… This is more than frustrating – ACHOO!"

Yuri wanted to go to school so bad, because today, Coach Aida and Captain will decide where their training camp should be held. She wanted to go to Osaka, but she doesn't think that she will get approval.

Another cycle would take place.

Achoo.

Achoo.

Sniff. Sniff.

"Brrrrr… So cold!"

"Ugh… I shouldn't drank many gla- ACHOO!"

"Uhhh… This is more than frustrating – ACHOO!"

And again.

Achoo.

Achoo.

Sniff. Sniff.

"Brrrrr… So cold!"

"Ugh… I shouldn't drank many gla- ACHOO!"

"Uhhh… This is more than frustrating – ACHOO!"

And again.

Achoo.

Achoo.

Sniff. Sniff.

"Brrrrr… So cold!"

"Ugh… I shouldn't drank many gla- ACHOO!"

"Uhhh… This is more than frustrating – ACHOO!"

But the cycle was interrupted by the sound of Yuri's phone.

Ba ba ba ba na na na~

"Moshi mosh – ACHOO!"

"Yuri-chan. Why didn't you come to school today?"

"I'm not feeling well Tetsu-cha – ACHOO!"

"It's pretty obvious."

"Yeah. So what happened there?"

"Coach and Captain decided to have the training camp at the beach and on the mountains. Also, we had a taste meeting today."

"Huh? Taste meeting?"

"Since the team is going to hold two training camps, Coach reserved for cheap inns, so it means that we should cook for ourselves."

"I should've proposed to stay at our mansion. We have complete training equipments there – ACHOO! So, what about taste meeting?"

"We tasted coach's cooking earlier and we almost died."

"Huh?"

"Coach's cooking is horrible. You should come with us at the camp Yuri-chan, or else we'll die."

"You sound like it's really horrible."

"It is. Fortunately Kagami-kun volunteered to teach Coach how make a simple curry."

"Um… I'm just curious… But how horrible is Coach's cooking?"

"It's still edible, though it doesn't taste edible, and the vegetables were uncut for curry's sake."

"Wow."

"So Yuri-chan, you're the only hope that we've got."

"Please Yuri-chan." The whole team said.

"Huh? All of you are there? Yeah, whatever. I'll surely come. It's not like I have things to do here."

"Thank you Yuri-chan."

Beep. Beep.

And with that, the cycle had ended.

Training camp

"It's the sea! Let's swim!"

Koganei just received a blow on his head.

"This is a training camp, idiots!"

"Where is Yuri-chan?" Captain asked.

Everyone looked around. _'Where is our only hope?'_

"Um… Excuse me, Yuri-chan told me that her mother will drop her off at the inn later."

The members sighed in relief.

Upon arriving at the inn, all of the members had priceless expressions on their faces.

"It's pretty run down."

"Umm… Where's the rest room?"

"Makkuro Kuroske will…"

"It's a fictional character Kiyoshi!"

"HI GUYS YURI-CHAN MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

They all turned to the direction of the owner of the voice.

"Heyyo imouto. What's with the dress?"

Yuri glared at Kagami. "Do you expect me to wear a jacket, huh?"

"Right on time. Everyone's here, right? "

"So Riko, it's okay if I leave this there, right?"

"Yes. Thanks daddy."

"Do your best brats. Ah but, if you lay a hand on my daughter, I'll kill you."

"So where are we going now? We can't use the gym until evening." Yuri asked Coach Aida.

"We're going to the beach!"

And so, the members played in the beach the whole afternoon. There were priceless moments of course, like Kagami trying to dunk but unfortunately fell on the sand, face first and Kuroko's fail pass. Like dun, the ball won't bounce on the sand.

The team was currently doing stretches when Yuri showed up in their room.

"Good job everyone!"

"You're still in that dress?"

"What's wrong with it? Do you want me to make you wear this dress, Bakagami?"

"It's just… bothering."

"Yeah, whatever you say. I'm going to change into pajamas and I'll make Bakagami wear this dress." Yuri said as she walked out of the room.

"Kagami-kun, that's not the way you should treat girls."

"Stop lecturing me about things like that Kuroko!"

"But seriously, Yuri-chan was definitely cute in that dress."

**Sorry for the long wait. We had exams for five days and seriously, we had two tests for each subject. (One made by our teachers and the other was from the DepED.) Why did I even enroll in a science high school. Life. =.= I want to experience half day classes. OMG ME ISH SO PATHETIC. xD Kise is up for the next chapppie~ 3 **

**P.s Malapit na birthday ko OMG. 9/9/13 :D Gift ko ah! Masaya na ako kay Akashi :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys~ Classes are suspended for one week in our place, and yeah. Wala nanaman kaming sembreak nito. TSSSS. xD**

**Special thanks to AcquieseOrbit senpai. :D Mehehehe~ I'll need your help again for the next update. Can't think of anything. OTL**

**Dedicated to angellov**

Chapter eight

"Is everybody already here?"

After Seirin's summer camp and Kaijou – Toou match, the team already gathered at the train station to head back to Tokyo. But before leaving, the team made sure that all of them are present. You know… Kagami and Kuroko.

"Sorry for the wait. Kagami and I got carried away." Kuroko said as he bowed down.

Hyuuga just hit the two with his paper fan that appeared out of nowhere.

"GOT CARRIED AWAY?! WHAT IF WE DIDN'T MANAGE TO CATCH THE TRAIN! D'AHO!"

"We said sorry. It's already fine right? It's not our fault we got carried away. Everyone did."

"Maa, maa, don't be so angry, Hyuuga-kun."

Another vein just popped on Hyuuga's head.

"Arigatou, Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko bowed his head again.

"It's fine, Kuroko-kun. No one wants to face Hyuuga's wrath anyway."

"OI KIYOSHI!"

Kuroko's lips just formed a small curl while Kagami chuckled.

The train arrived and the team stumbled to get on.

"Ahh! There's so many people!"

"Oi! Where would I sit?"

"Just stand up, Kagami-kun."

"Ne, ne, where is Yuri-chan?"

Ah. Koganei finally noticed.

The others froze, and frantically started to look for her in all directions.

"OY WHERE'S OUR IMOUTO?!"

"STOP THE TRAIN! STOP THE TRAIN!"

"Ah, excuse me."

All heads turned to Kuroko.

"Do you have something to say, Kuroko?"

"Yuri-chan told me that she's not going to go home with us."

"Eh? Why?"

"She told me earlier that she's going somewhere."

"EH? YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS COACH? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?"

"Teehee. "

"DON'T TEEHEE ME COACH!"

Ah, captain, chill.

"To think of it, where would Yuri-chan go, anyway?"

"To meet with Kise-kun, I guess."

[~]

Kise's POV (OMG BBY ILOVEYOU3)

Ah! Playing with Aominecchi is very tiring. Our match with Toou Gakuen just ended. Unfortunately, we lost, but not on a wide margin. We're still in the top eight of Japan! There's no need to become sad right. My senpais were all there for me until the last second of the game. They believed in me, and that made me feel happy. I lost to Aominecchi because I was not strong enough, so I will train hard and beat him in the winter cup-ssu!

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I fished it out and read the message. It's from Yuri-chan~ssu! Ah. I don't feel bad anymore. 3

From: Yucchi / 3 3 3

Subj: YO~! :D

Yo Ryotan! Let's hang out together! I saw your game. :D You did very well! 3 Meet me at the cosplay café in the arena. See you!

_End_

Yuccchi asked me to hang out with her! Is this even real?

(KyleMea note: I can imagine Kise fanboying. xD AHAHAHAHA! My bby is so cuuute 3)

"Ah, Moriyama senpai, I think I will not join you on your way back to Kanagawa."

"Why?"

"Ah, a friend of mine – "

"That friend of yours… Is she a girl?"

"Eh? Y-yes."

"Then introduce me to her."

"EH? NO WAY SENPAI!"

"You're defying your senior's orders now, Kise?!"

"HIII! NO! It's just that… She's my bestfriend, and, and-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. You can go now, but introduce me to girls next time, hm?"

"H-hai, senpai. Thank you very much!" I bowed then I ran off to the cosplay café Yucchi was talking about. Girls don't like to wait, right?

[~]

I arrived at the café after a minute, then I quickly searched for a gorgeous girl with long black hair and sparkly black eyes and a smile so sweet that can make my heart skip a beat.

Eh? What was that? Am I fanboying again?

"Ryotan! Over here!"

"Hi Yucchi!"

"Hi Ryotan! Haven't seen you in a while…"

"Mm. What brings you here, Yucchi?"

"Hm… I just want to be with my bestfriend for a while…"

Yucchi, you're so cute. /

"Oy Ryotan, are you not feeling well? You're flushing."

"A-ah, it's nothing~ssu."

"Are you hungry or what? Let's order something."

"Ah, go on."

[~]

"Ahh. I'm full!"

"Ne Yucchi, do you want to take a stroll around? I heard there's a festival somewhere near."

"I've heard of it too, let's go there later, hm?"

"Of course~ssu!"

"But it's still early, what are we going to do?"

"Hm, how about playing basketball?"

"Ah, basketball freak."

"Hidoi~ssu."

We just made our way to the nearest basketball court.

[~]

The ball was currently in Yucchi's possession. She may be not-so-tall, but she moves very fast. Our scores are 130-129 in my favour, of course. We just played the whole afternoon. Our scores always tied. My fatigue from the match earlier was not helping.

"Ne, ne, Ryotan."

"What is it, Yucchi?"

"You know…"

"What?"

"I just noticed, you're kind of… cute."

"Eh?"

I just saw the ball passed through the hoop.

"WHAT THE-"

"Ahehehhe. I thought that strategy won't work, but it did! Yay! Hey, are you not used at hearing compliments? You're a model, right?"

"Mm." was all that came from my mouth. Being complimented was not a new thing for me, but hearing it from Yucchi, hey! It was the first time she said I was cute!

"Oy, Ryotan, you're flushing again."

"Ah, don't mind me~ssu. It's just that…"

"Hm?"

"This is the first time you told me that I was cute, so…"

Yucchi just smiled a me.

"Well, Yucchi is cute too~ssu."

Yucchi shifted her gaze away from me. Is she blushing?

"Let's just go, Ryotan. The festival is going to start."

[~]

We just strolled around, and time and time Yucchi made me play games because she wants many prizes. Yucchi loved catching the goldfish though her net always gets broken, so she made me do all the work. It's the same for the hoop shooting, and yeah, Yucchi loved candy apples! She said it was her first time in a festival, so she really enjoyed her time.

"Ne, Ryotan, thank you for today! I really enjoyed being with my bestfriend."

"Mm! Anything for you, Yucchi."

"Oh, they're already lighting up the fireworks!"

"Ne, ne, Yucchi. I want to tell you something."

"Hm? What is it? OMG FIREWORKS! They're lighting it up!"

"I love you Yucchi!"

I looked at Yucchi as she watched the fireworks in awe. Her eyes were sparkling like she was seeing the most beautiful sight in the world. As the fireworks died down, she looked at me. I swallowed hard. Now what reply would she tell me?

"Eh? What did you say Ryotan? The explosions were loud, I didn't hear you. Hehehehe."

DAMN FIREWORKS.

~SSU.

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. HAVE YOU GUYS READ KNB 226. OMG THE FEEEELZ. XD **

**Btw, Filipinos, are you still alive and kicking? I love you all. Ingat palagi. Ang feeler kasi ni habagat eh feeling bagyo. AHIHIHI. 3**

**#PrayForThePhilippines.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEYYY GUYS SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I've said before that I'll update every Saturday but we're havng Saturday classes for the whole month of October so my update schedule is ruined. AHAHAHA. I'll try to update on Sundays but I think that will be impossible, so might as well as wait for the next update on Christmas vacation.**

**Dedicated to whyyousoserious… senpai? Wuuuu senpai kita dahil 3****rd**** year na na xD**

Chapter nine

"105 to 103, Seirin High School wins! Bow!"

"Thank you very much!"

Kuroko showed his smile which he seldom do. Finally, Seirin became the number one in Japan, and he already made the Generation of Miracles recognize his style of basketball. He cheered and his seniors hit him playfully, for he was the team's trump card, the key of their success.

Kuroko turned his head to the bench, to where their coach and the reserved players stay at, but instead of seeing them celebrating and jumping at all directions, they had the faces of worry, grief and anxiety.

There was blood.

The other players went to the bench, circling the almost lifeless body where the pool of blood originated.

Kuroko was never interested in things like this, but then he went to look at the cause of the commotion. There he saw a girl lying on the floor, panting like there was no tomorrow, the blush on her cheeks was replaced by the color of death, her pale complexion. Kuroko's eyes widened, realizing that the almost lifeless body was owned by the girl he lov-

"OY KUROKO, DON'T SLEEP DURING TRAINING!"

Kuroko was greeted by the faces of the other members of the basketball team with #2 on top of him.

"Where am I?" Kuroko asked, confused.

"We're in the gym, Kuroko." Kagami replied, though he was confused by Kuroko's actions.

"Arf, arf, arf!" Worry was evident in #2's face.

Kuroko frantically looked around. "Where's Yuri-chan?"

Hyuuga hit him lightly. "She's still in Kanagawa, d'aho! We just talked to her a while ago!"

"Eh? And why are we training? Winter cup just ended right?"

It was coach that hit him again, but with a paper fan.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? THE PRELIMS IS NOT EVEN OVER!"

"I think Kuroko-kun had a dream." Koganei said as he looked at Kuroko, seeking for confirmation.

"Dreaming in ."

"I think you're right, Koganei senpai."

"GET BACK TO PRACTICE ALREADY!"

[~]

"TEN MINUTE BREAK!"

Kuroko immediately gabbed his phone and went outside. He dialed Yuri's number, and after four rings, she picked up.

"Hello Tetsu-chan! I just called a while ago, did you miss me?"

The lad just sighed in relief.

"Is something the matter, Tetsu-chan ?"

"Ah, it's nothing. I had a dream earlier."

"And then?"

"You died in my dream."

"Eh? That's a good thing Tetsu-chan!"

"Eh? What do you mean, Yuri-chan?"

"You know, we have this belief in the Philippines that if a person died in your dream, he/she will live longer! Yayyy. That's awesome."

"Is that so?"

"Mm! And by the way I'm on the train now heading back to Tokyo. I'll be there in a while!"

"Okay Yuri-chan."

"HEY THE BREAK IS OVER! GET BACK TO PRACTICE."

"Ahaha, captain's as strict as ever."

"Mm."

"See you later, Tetsu-chan."

"See you later."

[~]

_After training_

From: Yuri-chan

To: Tetsu-chan

Sub: Maji Burger 3

Hey Tetsu-chan! I assume that training is over by now, so can meet me at Maji Burger? Please desuuu~ ^.^ I'll be waiting!

{…}

"Tetsu-chan! Over here!"

Kuroko went to her direction, and bowed before he sat down.

"I've already ordered our food."

"Did you order vanilla milkshake?"

Yuri chuckled at Kuroko's question. "Of course, I did."

"So why did you want to meet all of a sudden, Yuri-chan?"

"I don't know, really. I've been with Ryotan for these past days…"

"Kise-kun?"

"Mm. He brings me out, like, everyday, and he said there's something he wants to tell me, but he's always interrupted by things and yeah…"

_As just I thought… Kise-kun will always be my rival, even if it's just one sided._

**OKAY. SHORT UPDATE. *CRIES AT A CORNER* **

**Btw, I got the last line from the manga *wink***

**ALABYU GUYS. I still have to do my homework :D (health and values ed, yayyyyyyy!)**

**[HAPPY 14! I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH! AHAHAHA PDA NA ITECH. EKSDIII]**


	10. Chapter 10

Dedicated to Seira04

SEASON 2 IS OUT OMG FIRST EP IS SO COOOOOL OMAYJI AND YAYYY PERIODIC EXAMS ARE OVER AND I GOT HIGH SCORES YAYYYYY EXCEPT IN ALGEBRA AHAHAHHAHA DEM ET.

Chapter 10

Swoosh. Swoosh.

Yuri and Kuroko were walking side by side on their way home. It was the last day of their training before winter break, and it should be their rest days, for they won the championship of the winter cup. No, it wasn't a dream. It's reality, even though the latter part of the manga is yet to be released. It was very early, because they need not to train hard at the moment. It was more of celebration, and getting high of being the number 1 in Japan. It was really hard to believe that they won against the Emperor of Creation, Rakuzan High School, with their chibi captain of the Generation of Miracles, and the three abnormal Uncrowned Kings. Back to reality, the duo decided to go to Maji Burger to celebrate, but who knows, they might be out on a date. YIEEEE

"Nee, Tetsu-chan, what do you want?"

"Since training is over for now, I want to drink as many milkshakes as as I want."

"Ugh, I had enough of that, really. I drank a dozen of pitchers of that last night."

"You went here yesterday, Yuri-chan?" Kuroko asked Yuri with sharp eyes.

"No way," Kuroko's eyes softened. "There's no way I'd go here yesterday. It's already late when we're dismissed. I made the shakes, ah, it was good though I'm tired of its taste for now, next week, maybe."

"Then what would you like to eat, Yuri-chan?"

"I'll stick with burger and fries, I guess."

[-][-][-]

Unbeknownst to the two, a pair of eyes was watching their every move, and remembers every word they say. What a stalker it is. The two went out, finally headed home. It was already late, eight o'clock to be exact. They were walking on the lamp lighted street, telling stories to each other like there's no tomorrow, until they heard weird sounds.

Swoosh. Swoosh.

The two could just ignore it if they didn't hear it again.

Swoosh. Swoosh.

As if on cue, a strong wind blew, completing the creepy atmosphere. Cold sweat ran through Kuroko's throat, and Yuri was trembling like crazy. No one dared to talk, eye contact was enough, and after three heart beats, they sprinted off.

After running like forever, they reached their neighbourhood. It was already very dark, and the two panted as they looked at their surroundings. It was already peaceful, unlike the creepy atmosphere erstwhile.

"T-T-T-Tetsu-chan, that was creepy."

"It is…"

"I didn't know that you're scared of things like that."

"I wasn't. I just felt that something bad is going to happen. We'll lose our manager if that happens."

Yuri blushed at the statement.

"As well as the team's trump card,"

They both chuckled.

"Let's go inside? Would you want to stay for dinner? Though we just ate earlier…"

Kuroko replied with a smile.

[-][o][-]

The two was eating happily when they heard it again.

Swoosh.

Blag.

They both halted, waiting for the next sound to come.

Eeeeeek.

Blag.

The two tensed.

"Should we check on the sounds, Yuri-chan?"

"I-I think we should."

"Based on the last sound we heard, I think it's already in this house."

(KyleMea note: This is getting creepy mhyghad.)

"It was the sound of the door creaking open, right?"

"I-I think that was the front door?"

They were planning to head to the main door, but footsteps were heard.

The two fidgeted.

"Sh-Sh-Should we open the lights?"

With a flick the main room was lighted, and they saw a tall man in a suit standing by the front door.

"Rei-nii?"

"Hehehe."

"May I know who you are, mister?"

'Rei-nii' wore a shocked reaction.

"THEFCKKANDAYURIWHYISTHEREABOYHEREINYOURPLACE?YOUT WOALO-"

Yur smacked his head.

"OI! SHOW SOME RESPECT SAENG!" (saeng means little sibling)

"You're so perverted, nii-chan!"

"NII-CHAN?! HOW GROSS!"

Yuri smacked his head for the second time.

"That hurts! Anyway," He turned to Kuroko. "Just take the responsibility of my sister gets pregnant, hm? By the way I'm Kanda Reiyuu, Yuri's nii-san."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kanda-san, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hm, you're right. Yuri is just a bag of bones, nothing attractive."

[-][o][-]

"Bye, bye, Tetsu-chan. Thanks for the company!"

"Just tell me if Yuri tries to violate you Kuroko-kun."

"NII-CHAN!" Hash tag paper fan direct hit.

"I should take my leave now. Oyasuminasai, Yuri-chan, Kanda-san."

As the door shut, Yuri threw a question to his brother."

"What are you doing here, Rei-nii?"

"I just missed my imouto." Rei replied, doing aegyo. (an act of cutesy/ pagpapacute)

"Seriously nii, you DETEST me."

"You're so mean to your self, you know."

"It's because you and Ayuko-nee hate me." Yuri said as she looked down.

"We don't hate you, we were just, you know, jealous. That's normal."

"But whenever I'll approach you when we're still younger, you and nee-chan always dash off or ignore me. It's a good thing that Erinn unnie's here for me."

Reiyuu sat at the couch. "Speaking of, I came here because of Erinn."

"She's not staying here. The last time she called, she told me she's in London."

"That's not what I mean."

"I know."

"I just don't know what to do."

"Hm? Is it about the engagement?"

"Mm. I just… don't know."

"Like how?"

"Well, I love Nagi, but everyone disapproves. As for Erinn-"

"If you're going to ask me Rei-nii, Nagi is good-for-nothing. She's plastic, nii, unreal, a hypocrite."

"Why are you all like that to her?"

"Because she is."

Reiyuu sighed.

"If I were you, nii, I'll choose Erinn unnie. I'm telling you, she's better."

Reiyuu stayed silent for a while.

"But it's you life anyway, Rei-nii. We don't have any rights to decide."

Reiyuu ruffled his hair. " Can you help me, saeng?"

"Huh?"

"I…just don't know. It's hard to be stucked in the middle."

"You mean?"

"About Nagi, I don't know, we broke up many times before, and I'm not sure if I still…"

Yuri nodded.

"Then Erinn, it pains me to see her sad. We've been through things together, and I just don't want to hurt her."

Yuri stared at space, racking her brain to look for the right thing to say.

"How about this nii-chan, try to imagine a world where Erinn unnie doesn't exist."

He did as what she said.

"What do you feel, nii?"

Silence.

"Try to do it the other way, where Nagi doesn't exist. Which one is painful?"

[-][o][-]

I lay on my bed, feeling restless. It's tiring to run and be chased by a ghost (Rei-nii) but at least I was with Tetsu-chan. Hihihi His handsome face flashed in my mind and it felt like heaven. *insert drooling sound fx here*

_~Kimi no hikari no tsuyoi hodo~_

**From: Tetsu-chan / 3 3 3**

**Yuri-chan, do you want to go out with me tomorrow?**


End file.
